Teena Carter
Kristeena Danielle Carter 'Teena' is a doctor at San Francisco General Hospital as well as a member of the San Francisco Resistance. Early History Being the youngest of her very driven family, and the only girl next to her quiet mother, Teena Carter fought for her place in life, as the baby in the family often does. With her father and both brothers as marines, Teena was given quite the education on boys, wants of boys and the pressure boys will put on a girl. This education started at age eight when a classmate who liked her gave her hot chocolate and a donut as a present. Richard was the little boy's name and Teena was quite taken with him, which is why her father sat her down and explained life, his way. Very clinical. Very protective. Very military. Poor Richard never stood a chance. Close in age with her two brothers, Teena tended to play with them often which meant no Barbie’s for her. No dresses or pretty nails. No playing house, dishes, cooking or make up. She wasn't exactly all tomboy, for luckily she tended to make friends quick and when certain girly items became of interest, she had plenty of resources to learn in junior and high school. Shopping on daddy's credit card as a reward for good grades became the norm. While the Carter men were very into the military, Teena's dad did NOT ever want her to join any armed forces and was vocal about the reason as Teena being a woman. Equally vocal back about how unfair and discriminatory that was, Teena instead pushed herself in school for the best grades with her sights on either law or the medical field. Thanks again to the men in her family, she could argue well but found no joy in the constant of it. Teena went to Stanford and studied medicine. Her focus was originally Labor and Delivery but found that she wanted to help all the patients with all aliments. Her passion became clear when she began to investigate helping others in the field of Anesthesiologist. Teena hasn't looked back since. One of the more competitive interns in her group, Teena knows she's book smart and while she has learned a lot from her rotations, she knows she lacks hands on in many areas. Her current rotation and volunteer schedule continues to fill in the gaps of her lifelong learning career and because of her want to be the best, she respects the knowledge that comes from the administrative and nursing staff. As long as she can look and read up on her procedures, as a doctor, she understands more complicated measures than any nurse or untrained professional could. Personality Talkative and friendly, Teena is the type of girl that everybody liked in high school. Not the most beautiful glamour queen, it's her bubbly, outgoing and friendly personality that draws all sorts to her. Her want to help anybody, no matter who they are. Most patients usually feel fairly at ease with her, so she's been told, and Teena takes secret pride that she wants to break the mold of doctors and 'bed-side' manners. She knows why professionals are short and quick with patients, but Teena's goal in life are to change that perception one patient and doctor interaction at a time. Not naive, she does like to go into situations giving the other person the benefit of the doubt. This has burned her a few times in the past, professionally and privately. Vital Statistics Age: 25 Height: 5'0 Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Family: *Daniel and Kathy Carter (parents) *Keven David Carter (older brother by 1 year - deceased) *Kristopher Donald Carter (older brother by 1 year) *Dylan Kimberly Murphy (niece) *Olivia Holiday (Kappa sister) *Ariel Callaway (professional friend) Distinguishing Marks? Has on her lower back her Greek sorority Kappa letters tattooed in a non-blocky, girly-curvy font Place of Birth: San Luis Obispo, California Professional Occupation: Anesthesia Intern at San Francisco General Hospital and volunteers at St. Luke's Skill/Weapons/Training/Education *Grew up around military (marine) men *M.D. degree from Stanford (School of Medicine) *Additional learning from rotation at SF-General Hospital *No real weapons training although is pretty good with scalpel on cadavers and went shooting with her father and brothers at a range Flaws and Quirks *Nickname is 'Tiny' *Loves to snowboard and hike *Likes to bite her fingernails sideways *Tends to talk a lot to patients and strangers *Has an older brother named Kris, so goes by 'Teena' *Gives herself credit for setting up her brother with his girlfriend *Owns a large, silver H2 and friends call her an oxy-moron when she drives *Often gets on her brother's case when he smokes or falls prey to 'moping' mode *Likes musicals and often goes to the baby ward to hum to the newborns on her break *Despite the want to see her parents and brother back together, refuses to bring up one in front of the other Played by Fatey